Saving a School
by Marauder Madness
Summary: Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts and Dumbledore can't do anything about it apart from turning to the students for help so what happens when Harry suggests evacuating Hogwarts into a certain Chamber? HG, please RR.


**Disclaimer: **HP is not owned by me! And it is not owned by you, get over it! Lol…sorry for being rude…

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Watermelon for making me laugh…and having greener eyes than Harry Potter himself…

**A/N: **This is a sad, sad story…in the context of Angst and just plain stupid.

**Saving a School**

Dumbledore had never felt this helpless before in his life. As he looked out across the sea of students crowded in the Great Hall of Hogwarts his heart nearly cracked. He could do nothing for them, he, one of the most powerful wizards in history could not protect his school from what was inevitably going to happen.

He placed his head in his hand, thinking furiously; the school was just informed that a Death Eater attack was going to take place in one and a half hours. The Death Eaters mission was to destroy everybody.

And Albus Dumbledore could do nothing to prevent it.

The Floo Network had been cut off by Voldemort; an invisible wall of magic surrounded the grounds preventing anyone from leaving and all negotiation with the Dark Side did nothing but cause Voldemort great amusement.

It was time for Dumbledore to make the announcement to the students and ask if any of them had any ideas for evacuating the school, the students were the last chance anyone had of survival.

Raising his hand Dumbledore made the babble of talk die away, the solemn eyes of the staff focused on him and the curios ones of the children looking intently. Dumbledore stood slowly.

"I was informed just now that the school will be under attack of Death Eaters in one and a half hours," there was absolute silence then panicked cries rang out, it took McGonagall three bangs from her wand to quieten the crowd. Dumbledore spoke again.

"The teachers and I have exerted all means of evacuation from the school, none, unfortunately, work," said Dumbledore, his eyes had lost the twinkle they usually had, "so I call upon the students of the school for any ideas that might help to keep this school and its students alive."

A shocked silence was met after his words. Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley whispering softly, panic in their young eyes. Dumbledore swept his gaze to Harry, who surprisingly, stared right back, a look of concentration etched into his features, muttering something under his breath.

"If anyone does have something they would like to suggest please speak up immediately," Dumbledore said glancing at Harry again who was holding Ginny's hand tightly while whispering something in her ear. She hardened but nodded her head at something while Harry softly brushed over her fingers.

Dumbledore hoped that the quartet of friends would come up with a plan, like they always appeared to do, but it seemed Harry had something on his mind, Dumbledore hoped that it was something good.

"Sir," Harry said softly but loud enough for the hall to fall silent again, "I have an idea that might work."

Dumbledore leaned forward, the boy really was full of surprises, "Please tell us of you plan, Harry."

"You said you needed to evacuate everyone from the school," he said,

"Unfortunately, no one is able to leave at the moment," Dumbledore answered.

Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "But what if we never left the school, Sir?"

"Then, we would perish in the attack," Dumbledore said gravely.

"What if we were in the school, but no body could find us and the only person that could was Lord Voldemort himself?"

"Then we would probably be saved, however I don't think there is such a place in the school, Harry," Dumbledore answered looking at the young boy staring right back at him with powerful eyes.

"But there is, Sir," said Harry.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked, perplexed, the boy was smart but he was afraid of getting his hopes up.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

A shocked silence encased the whole school, the teachers were staring in disbelief at Harry, the teen had just come up with a genius plan in less than three minutes when it had been staring the staff in the face for hours.

Harry's eyes flicked across the face of the teachers and took it the wrong way, "Oh, well if your sure it won't work then I don't really know –"

"Are you kidding! It's a brilliant plan!" said McGonagall looking at her student in glowing pride.

Snape nodded grudgingly and the other teachers had grins plastered all over their faces.

"Well Harry, seeing as you came up with this plan and you are familiar with the Chamber of Secrets you can lead the way!" said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him with an open mouth then regained his composure, "Right, well – uh, first years first, they follow me," he said nervously, "then will – uh the prefects arrange all the other years on order with the youngest closest to the doors."

The school quickly got to their feet, obeying him. Harry led the first years out of the great hall holding Ginny's hand while all the students organised themselves as silent as ever, the teachers were gob smacked as they passed them and followed Harry with the younger students.

They walked along the corridors of Hogwarts to the second floor where Harry lead them in the direction of the toilets, the students were looking a bit uneasy, as were some of the teachers.

"Are you planning on taking a toilet break, Potter?" asked Snape sarcastically as they turned down the corridor leading to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"No, this is just where the _great Salazar Slytherin _himself decided to situate his mysterious chamber of secrets," Harry snapped back.

"Potter do not use that tone with me!" snarled Snape.

"Then don't use it with me!" answered Harry, making the other teachers smile and the students snigger, "Ah, here we go!"

They entered the shabby bathroom where Myrtle was brooding away in a cubicle; Harry ignored her and went in search of the snake engraved sink.

Finally finding it he stood up and then turned to the teachers, "I'm going to try and talk in Parseltongue but I might not get it on my first try, so you need to tell me if I spoke it afterward, okay?"

They nodded.

"Open up,"

"English," Ginny said,

"Open up,"

"Same again,"

"Open up," except Harry knew this was the right thing as a soft hissing erupted from him and the sink sank out of sight, making everyone in the room gasp except for him and Ginny.

"There you go, the Chamber of Secrets."

The deep black pipe went into the abyss below, "You expect us to go down _there!_" snapped Snape.

"Well, if you would rather stay here and get killed by the Death Eaters I would completely understand," said Harry.

Snape glowered.

"Now, when you get down, there is a passage leading to your right, you just need to follow the main pipe, it should lead you to another entrance which I have to open up but we'll wait until we get the second and third years down as well," Harry explained, "Gin, you know the way so do you think you could lead them?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Of course, Harry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thankyou," Harry whispered in her ear and giving her a fleeting kiss.

Ginny breathed in a deep breath and jumped into the pipe, sliding down into the chamber.

Into her past horror.

**A/N: **Omg first chappie done! Lol hope you like my brief attempt at romance…. Please Review!


End file.
